Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is the father of the Griffin family from Family Guy. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Patrick Star vs. Peter Griffin *Peter Griffin vs Dan Hibiki (Abandoned) *Peter Griffin VS Deadpool *Big the Cat vs Peter Griffin (Abandoned) *Peter Griffin vs Paul Blart (Abandoned) *Peter Griffin vs Wario (Abandoned) *SMG4's Mario V.S Peter Griffin (Abandoned) *Hercule Satan vs Peter Griffin (Abandoned) Completed Fights * Homer vs Peter *SpongeBob Squarepants vs Peter Griffin * Peter Griffin vs Shrek *Eric Cartman VS Peter Griffin *Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus * Peter Griffin Vs Stan Smith Possible Opponents * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) Death Battle Info Background *Age: 42 *For the first few years of meg's life he thought she was a house cat *Favorite Song: Surfin' Bird *Favorite Movie: Road House *Had an Afair with a Cardboard cut out *predicted that Twinkies could survive the end of the world *Friends with death *Seriously Had sex with a Surfin' Bird Record Weapons *The PeterMobile *The PeterDactyl *The PeterCopter *The PeterBlimp *The Peter-Rang *A Literal Can of Whoop Ass *Hunting Rifle *Shotgun *PaTuket Patriot Beer *Suit made out of solid Gold *Pistol *Surfin' Bird Records *Tank *Knight Armor *Lance *BaseBall Bat *Shrinking Gun *Moutain Climbing Gear *Bottles Filled with Horse Semen *Whip *Rubbing Alcohal *Razor Blade hair Comb *Razor Blade Fan *Machine Gun *Bunker Busten mega Ultra Super Bomb *Grenade *Scuba Gear *M80 Fire Crackers *Mr. Zucchini Head *Axe *RPG *Ancient Haunted Idian Skull *Remote Activated Explosives *Wonder Twin Ring *Mech Suit Powers/Abillities *Can Freeze Frame in mid-Air *Shapeshifting *Actually knows how to preform Hadokens and Shroiukens *Once Every one he Touched Turned into Robin Williams https://youtu.be/MqI9A3JZv5c *Insane Durability *Some Times he dosent React to pain at all *Can Fart Fire *Barfing. *Extemely Fast for his Size *Had his Own Gravitational pull https://youtu.be/NM9iu8u5l4I?t=8s *incredible Singing Voice *An Incredible Fighter *Road House *Has his Own Theme Music (Cannot be Turned off) *Lost his hand, then regrew it near-instantaneously **Said hand grew an entire body, becoming an evil clone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1U28PwxkRs8 Feats *Temporarily joined the New England Patriots; being one of their best players. **Got tackled by the entire Patriot team without any serious injuries. *Pushed a Car of a Cliff *Survived Point Blank Explosions frequently *Survived a beating from a group of deer with baseball bats *Survived two logs Smashing his Head Flat *Survived being crush by a piano *Stole the Worlds Best Joke (Geuss What? Chicken Butt) *Survived the earth exploding in the bad ending of Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse. *Survived Getting Mauled by a Moutain Lion *Beat the Giant chicken multiple times *Survived being Struck By Lightning *Survived Getting his head cut off *Took about 60 Tranquilizer Darts and still kept going *Got Death a Girlfriend *Fought Lois to a Stand Still *Opened up a Church/Religion revolved around Happy Days *Survived getting his flesh ripped off by the water pressure of a firehose https://youtu.be/Boi20HD6vcY?t=1m10s *Survived getting crushed by a bus https://youtu.be/1mKDSLxaJ40?t=25s *Survived getting shot in the head twice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNfu0M0GinU https://youtu.be/wDgCqa2qSDI?t=1m37s * Nearly superhuman drinking abilities ** Defeated Mickey McFinnigan (town-drunk of McSwiggan Village) in a drink-off. Mickey claims no one ever defeated him before. ** Surprisingly a great piano player when drunk. *Beat the snot out of Lucy van Pelt. Weaknesses and Faults *He's Below Retarded *Has been Easily knocked out before *Easily overwhelmed by Liam Neeson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqYet2TKF-w *Was Once raped by a Breeding Bull **As a Strawberry he was raped by a worm *Once bought Volcano Insurance; he lives in Roadisland https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiY9DDyQfUk *Spinach doesn't help https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-kTopS-tac Trivia Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Family Guy characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths